Crash chores in humanity
by DarkEcho-in-the-sky
Summary: Male perscom rescues a female human from a car crash her memory's are gone all he knows is some one tried to kill her. Is she the some one just for him. re wright from chapter 4 to 9 still in progress
1. Crash ch1

**(I do not own Chobits or any characters from the chobits TV series**

**I Know my grammar and spelling sucks if you wont to help please Email me )**

Cole sat there holding his masters hand. He was a perscom, the doctor stood there checking over the young man laying in his bed surrounded by four female perscoms and him.

He was the only perscom in the room made by hand by his master,

He treated Cole like a younger brother. His master name was Zackary, He was the last member of his hose hold Alive his parents died when he was eight. When he turned twelve he built Cole then, he was surprisingly a prodigy.

That seam to take allot out of the you boy he began to get sick easily costly update Cole so that he appeared to age with Zackary, He and his master were now the age of twenty.

There was some thing inside him that made him different from the other perscoms that made him different from them even though the other perscoms were there sadly watching there master dieing.

His master was kind to each, treated them like as he would treat a human servant.

"Cole Bother Cole promise me that you keep a watch on the house and watch over all the other perscoms... You may have all that own so my bother please watch over them."

"Cole I am sorry to say but he is dead" Some thing strange happen his vision begun to cloud. He raised his hand to his face.

A tear (why dose this mean am I different am I only one.) He wiped it away the tear. Looked around The others just looked confused at there dead master.

(Why am I the only one)

Five years later

"Master Cole one of the servant units have is having trouble with her arms."

"I Will have a look at her bring her here"

"Yes sir right away"

The female perscom bowed and left the His room. He sat be hind his ex masters computer staring solemnly at the moving numbers and binary displayed across the screen. He continued to monitor the work his master was in charge of.

His appearance was different from any other perscom. His hair was short and red he was five feet six inches tall. The color of his eye were a deep clear brown. His ear panels were flat and square with trims of red.

In cam the two perscoms. The one on the right of the perscom that just talk to him.

"I am sorry to intrude master Cole but my right arm is not working."

"Lets see what the problem is"

He pulled cords out of his left ear and gently inserted them into her ear.

_Running diagnostics check_

_core 1 command functioning. Program core list for right arm... check complete no problem sending commands to right arm. Checking other possibilities...Analyzing repair program core unable to repair right arm core chip please replace ._

He disconnected from the other perscom. "You will be fine I have to go out to by a replacement part for your arm chip"

"Thank you master Cole" She smiled hollowly at him. He stood up

And walked quietly pass the other perscoms. exiting the room grabbing his Walt at the door. He walk down the two stars of the home he shared with the four other perscoms.

He managed to get out of the house with out running into the other perscoms. He still felt uncomfortable with them. No matter how he to get them to fussed call him Cole they would not.

To be quit honest he was annoyed at them.(The feeling again am I the only one.) He looked around the street watching the people walking around with there own perscoms, what he really disliked was...

"Hay there handsome would you like my pone number... Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were a perscom never mind." The girl said staring at his ears in a little shock. She just left.

He disliked that some resin...he heard a voice that grabbed his attention it sounds though it came from the far off but it was in his head.

_When will I find the one_

The voice was sweat and young reminding him as he walked along to the perscom repair shop. Just as he heard it the voice was gone.

The bridge he crossed to the perscom repair shop every so often. Walking by groups of people and perscoms chatting with each other. Few cars were on the rood to day.

He was at the middle of the bridge when he heard a harsh screech a car barreled around the corner weaving trough the other cars.

He could see the driver as she began to lose control of the. people jumped out of the way just in time, The look of shear terrier was stricken across her face as she went crashing through the guard rail. Plummeting into the River.

The people and perscoms looked in shock as the car quickly began to sink. He watched as the others refused to react. He ran to the edge of the bridge and jump into water.

He swam down into the moving current as the car settling softly on the bottom of the river. When he came to the side of the door. He looked into the car. The air bag did not deploy so her head was beading slowly onto the steering weal, dripping into the rising water.

He griped the door handle and ripped it off its hinges. swing into the car he unbuckled the girl. Pulling her out to the top of the river swimming with her head facing the under side of the bridge.

They had been pushed down river. They were now under the bridge. He checked her breathing, There was a problem she was not breathing.

He had practiced C.P.R With Zackary two years earlier with an instructor for how to do it as a perscom. He began to breath air into the young girl who was may be eighteen.

It worked she coughed up water. She opened her eyes looking frightened in horror "_Hide...me...please..." _She passed out.

Some reason her eyes told him more then her voice. Pick her up looking at this girl (What is this why am I the only one?)

He ran with her dogging the site of others as fast as he dared with her in his arms. He hocked to the pone system dialed the families trusted doctor.

"This is doctor Ginta how may I help you.

(Doctor This is Cole I don't have time to explain please hurry to my residence its an emergency.)

"I am on my way"

After hanging up the phone he arrived at his house he kicked the door open.

"Master Cole what's a mater"

"Get a pan of chilled water rags and bring it to Zackary's room ill be tending to our guest hurry."

He cared her to the room up the stairs. "This room has not bean used sense Zackary died ill help you all I can."

He Realized that they were both socking wet, The perscom he sent for the stuff he ask for returned with one other female perscom with towels. The second one placed them on the chair next to the bed.

"I will hold her master Cole you take her shirt and pants."

Some thing didn't feel right about this but he had no choice either take off her close or let her die from a chill. The female perscom held the girl as he removed he sopping red blue short sleeve shirt.

He care fully lifted it over her head. He looked at hr shirt tag.

"Prepare one of Zackary's shirts she's his size."

He removed her pants carefully. He carefully removed the rest of her wet cloths. Cole Grabbed a towel and dried her off as best as he could.

This made him vary uncomfortable, but he had to do it, Cole put Zackary's carefully on her, after that the other female perscoms carefully laid her down on the bed.

"Master Cole Doctor Ginta is here with me." The perscom with the right malfunctioning arm said.

"Cole your socking wet, what seams to be the problem."

He looked at the girl on the bed

"Oh I see but you should of called an ambulance instead of me."

"She asked me to hide her before she passed out, I Didn't think it would of been wise to take her to the hospital, I trust you more then any one can you see what's wrong with her if there's no choice I will call an ambulance."

"Ok ill use my medical hand held perscom. "

out of his pocket poked a unfamiliar face.

"This is Montin he will be able to scan her for broken bones and other things, well get to it"

Ginta steeped over to the bed.

"Yes master I will begin deep tissue scan." The little perscom jump onto the bed walk up to the girls head. placed his small hand on her head.

Sound of beeping sounded and high pitched noise beyond that of human hearing sounded. The perscom climbed up onto her neck then walk slowly down to her feet.

"Scan complete. No broken bones no internal bleeding. Minor concision and bruising of the head."

The doctor put out his hands and the perscom jump up climbing into his palms. "thanks Montin " he said placing him in his pocket.

" The doctor tock out a small light out of his doctor bag. Checking the girls eyes. Then tock out his stethoscope. placed it under her shirt and listened to her hart.

" Cole you should just let her rest shell problem wake up but don't expect to much that's a pretty bad bump on her head, how did she get it"

"Her car was out of control and she went over the bridge I could tell she was frighten more by some thing other then crashing."

"I will take a blood sample with me to my office no one will know that I m treating her and were she is. I have a son in the police force he can be trusted."

Doctor Ginta took out a needle and carefully extracted some blood.

"I will call you if any thing arises, call me if you need any help."

The perscom that escorted Ginta up to the room escorted him to the door. Cole sat there beside the girl

watching her breath.

"Master Cole here are some dried clothes for you."

"Thank you may levee."

He took off his shirt by the door handing them to the perscom standing out side he repeated it for his pants. The servant perscom handed him new cloths. Cole put on his new cloths.

The girl in the bed opened her eyes. She sat up slowly holding her head.

"How are you feeling"

"My head hurts were am I, who are you?"

"My name is Cole your some place safe, you had an accident do you know who you are."

She sat there staring blankly at him

"No I don't, what am I doing here"

"You ask me to hide you before you passed out. Do you remember any thing?"

She sat there staring blackly holding her head with her hand.

"No I only remember waking up here."

"Don't worry I am sheer in time you will remember what you forgot"

One of the seventh perscoms walked into the room carrying a pare of pants. The girls seamed a little edgy.

"Here you go miss these pants should fit you, I'm sorry that we had to dress you."

Her face turned bet red.

"you had to undress me why?"

"Well miss your other cloths were socking wet you would of caught a cool." The servant perscom said.

"The car you were driving fell into the river." Cole said

The perscom laid the pants on the edge of the bed." Thank you...I did not catch your name."

"My brand name is Sony miss"

"What do you mean brand name"

"I'm a perscom miss, I belong to master Cole here" Cole shock his head no matter how many times he told them that the didn't belong to any one they just ignored him.

"What's a perscom, and why do you belong to Cole

" Do to the death of our former master we were left to Master Cole, and a perscom is an mobile personal computer shape and built like a person Miss."

"Ok thank you for the cloths."

He could here a strange sound coming from her stomach.

" You must be hungry I will get you something to eat"

"Please don't leave me alone I kind of scared an I don't know why."

He stop him self from getting up. He looked into her eyes they seam to call to him asking him to stay.

**I would like to thank you for reading my fan fiction. please read and review.**


	2. human? ch2

**(Remember I do not own Chobits or any charters related to perscoms**

**I just barley own my own I dears please read and review)**

He stayed by the girls side Intel she woke up the next day watching her eat and sleep. It was some how strangely satisfying.

"Good morning Cole I feel better... ah were you watching me all night."

"Yes I do not need sleep"

She got up and was about to remove the cloths . He knew not why but he turn his back on her.

"Cole what's wrong you've already seen me naked."

"That was in extreme situation this is different you can dress your self now, it would not be appropriate for me to watch you... me being programmed with the opposite gender."

"What do you mean you were programmed I don't get it, you can turn around now I am dress, this is a lovely dress are you shear I can ware it."

He turned around she was wearing a red perscom standard dress.

The dress was all one part And it loosely clung to her skin. The sleeves widened like a cone ending at her wrist.

She felt the end of the dress with a smile on her face. Some thing inside him drew him to her.

He placed his hand on her check.

"Even though its not vary flashy you look absolutely wonderful in it."

Her face turned red "Thank you Cole"

In coming Phone call from Dr Gina His phone program alerted him, In his head.

"Exes me for a second miss theirs an incoming phone call I need to answer"(Connected)

"Hello Cole I have some interesting information. "The voice said to him in his head alone.

(Yes doctor please tell me )

"It seams that the car accident was no accident my son tells me that when they pulled out the car the brake line was cut."

(What do you know about this )

"All they know is that the car was registered to A girl named Cathie Rignta, What's strange is that when they tried pull up her records there were none."

(Well if there's any thing I can do to help I will.)

" My son would like to talk to her if at all possible he would like to ask her some questions "

"He has agreed to keep her location a secret"

(Sheer no problem what's your sons name )

"He likes to be called Shinbo"

"

(Thanks tell him to stop by as long as he is not in uniform any thing else)

"Yes when I ran her blood I found some thing weird , not bad but weird. Imp going to run some D.N.A test on the blood to see why its this way but I see no problems, it will take a week to finish the test."

Phone call disconnected

"That was a Doctor I had check you when you got here, It seams your name is Cathie Rignta not much else information."

"Cathie that dose seam some who familiar, but I cant place it."

Knocking came from the bed room door.

"Come in "

In walked the perscom with the broken right arm " Sir yesterday was such a busy day but if you don't bye a replacement peace for my arm I will be un able to perform my duties."

"Oh I am sorry I will go out right now and bye your replacement."

"Cole is it ok if I come with you"

He thought about that for a wile, He tried to find a way to say no, but looking into Cathie's eyes seamed to tell him that she couldn't yet be left all alone, she was still scared of what he knew not.

If some one was looking for her they would Know what she looking for a girl of about eighteen shoulder length red hair.

He thought hard about what to do, it came to him.

"Come with me Cathie i have an I dear."

He lead the way down to the basement were he worked on repairing the other perscom units. He still had some spare parts. They were neatly organized on shelves. In the middle of this was a padded table with compacted computers in it to place a perscom laying down on it.

"We have three colors to chose from yellow green or black, which is your favorite."

"Green, what are you planning."

"Well who ever is looking for you is looking for a person so we will make you look like a perscom. It will throw them off just in case"

He pick out the two bubble shaped perscom ears. Looked at Cathie's ears and he began to work on the shells. He walked up to Cathie after his work was done. Cole softly put them over Cathie's normal ears.

They softly sticking to the side of her head.

"It feels a little strange Cole. It kind of feels like I have seen that person." she said looking behind him

He looked to were she was looking. It was the mirror that was put on the door. It reflected the perfect image of her as a perscom. The strangest feeling about this, but he knew if she wonted to go with him, he would not refuse her.

Cathie followed Cole down stairs. Sewn after they exited the house she raped her arm around his like she was a frighten child exiting into

a unknown world.

"Is ok for me to hold your arm like this"

"Yes its fine, I don't mind"

They walked down the street people and perscoms, streaming by them as they walked down the side walk. Over the bridge to the replacement parts shop. The bell rang as they entered the shop.

"Good morning Cole its been a long time."

The manger paused looking at Cathie.

"Wow Iv never seen that perscom before have you been working on her long, I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me about her."

"No Mr. Danta, You know I do not now how to build a perscom, I found her flouting in the river. She doesn't remember what happened to her."

"Oh I am sorry iv just jump to conclusions again, so what's your name miss?"

"Cathie..."She said shyly hiding behind Cole.

"Well she is a shy one, so what brings you here?"

"I need a right arm control chip for model Lillie"

"Ahh module Lillie if it was for the promise you Made to your master I would tell you just to get a newer module, give me sec I know I have it here."

The manager began to fumble through a box that he put on the table top. After a few seconds He pulled out a small chip.

" Here you go, Hay why don't you let me have the speaks off that perscom and will call it even."

"No thank you ill just pay you if its all the same."

He placed the money on the table top and he grabbed the chip and turned around.

"Id new you would say that, cant blame a man for trying, you both have a nice day."

"Thank.. you. For the.. complement "Cathie said shyly. Holding tightly to Coles arm , if was human his arm would be asleep by now.

He placed the chip in his shirt pocket. He walk with Cathie by his side. The bell rang as they exited the shop.

As sewn as they got to Coles hose they could see a strange man standing out side His door.

"Hello how are you"

"I'm Shinbo my dad said you needed my help with identifying some one."

"Yah sheer please come in side"

They walked into the House.

"So were is this girl?" Shinbo asked.

"Right here beside me."

Shinbo turned around and looked at Cathie,

"But she's a perscom, I was expecting a person " Cathie looked at Cole he nodded to her. She placed her hands on the perscom ears and twisted them care fully off.

Shinbo stood there with his mouth open. " Wow, you were right in disguising

her. The brake lines on hr car were cut it seams like some one is after her life though I now not why."

"Have..you.. found any thing else about me." At first she asked shyly but through her sentence she began to sound more confident.

"I am sorry but when we tried to pull up your berth certificate there was none. In fact other then the registry in your name, there was nothing else."

"That's strange so the police have no leads. "

"Nope but i do know some one who might be able to help more."

"Are you sheer he can be trusted"

"Yes he's an expert on perscoms he has ways of getting information that the police could not get there hands on."

"So do you think he will help with this."

"I'm sheer he will he and his Girl friend love a good mystery, his name is Minoru

. When researching Hideki perscom Chii to see if she was a chobits he found out the truth."

The one is with me no matter the Pain The voice echoed in his head at the name of chobits. (What is this voice, why is it only me.)

"Well if Cathie wants to go I will bring her."

"If it will help to find my mummeries I will go Cole."

In coming call from Dr Ginta

"Your dad is calling ill patch him through my speech center."

"Hello Cole I have some vary weird news, I ran Catches blood through d.n.a. I got an error message right away, When I asked to display the error it displayed three d.n.a strands the test is still incomplete but that is not possible for a normal human."

"What do mean Dad"

"I have no I dear but I need to analyze it more, on personal note son you promised I would get a look at your wife I am her obstetrician after all"

"Yes father ill stop by with her after I'm done to day. Line disconnected"

"Cole what dose this mean that I'm not normal"

"Don't worry your just fine we will get to the bottom of this mystery"

"Yah try not to worry about it to much Cathie, Now I have to go my dad don't like to be keep waiting my wife isn't going to like it to much. Stop bye this address tomorrow" Shinbo handed him a slip of paper with intrusions on it.

"I will keep in contact if any thing turns up." He left out the front door.

He noticed that Cathie seamed a little distracted. He went to her said held her hand.

" Don't worry no matter what ill keep you safe."

She let go of his hand placed her arms around him hugging him.( What is this feeling all I wont...) He rapped his arms around her.

"When will i remember my past."

He could feel water on his chest.

"I Feel like a peace of me is missing, but as long as your holding me it doesn't hurt so much"

Have you found the one( Am i suppose to feel at all I'm a perscom. There are things i cant do for her )

He pushed her away slowly. looking into her watering eyes. " Don't worry we will find out what's missing. So please don't cry"

"Thank you Cole... I feel a little uncomfortable with you standing over me watching me at night, but I don't wont to be alone now will you sleep in the bed with me." She blushed a little

" If you don't mind I will."

" I should repair her arm now would you like to watch"

"Yah sheer."

He walk down to the repair station in the basement The perscom Lillie model was sitting on the repair table.

He connected his ear peace to her head .Turn off sensory system for repair

System has complied 

He pick up a laser tool. Suddenly Cathie put her hand on his with the laser tool in it. Removing the tool from his hand.

Her eyes seamed glanced over as if she wasn't there. She made a skillfully cut exactly were the control chip was placed.

(What's going on she has the skills of a repair master.)She remove the Chip and looked at it like she was seeing through it.

She did some thing weird she tock some other mundane tools and worked on the broken chip. She slip it back into its slot she pressed the test circuit the right arm began to move flawlessly. She seal the outer layer with the skin sealing. She shock her head .

"How did I know what to do, I don't under stand what's wrong with me."

She began to grip her head. Straining on what she just did.

"Its ok you fixed her every things going to be fine."

"But I couldn't fix mommy why couldn't I fix mommy." She began to role her self into a ball.

"I couldn't fix her." she began to cry.

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Lift the his left palm to her face and looked into her eyes. Her tears stop.

"Cole what's happening to me? I don't know why I'm crying." He hugged her to himself and weighted for her tears to subside.

**Thank you for reading my fan fiction please read and review**


	3. were is my memory's ch3

**Remember I do not own chobits or any chobits charters I just own my story **

Cathie was the first to get up out of bed she woke up next to Cole. (What was wrong with me) she said to her self walking to the bathroom. She washed herself up changing into a dress one of the servant perscoms brought her this time it look much like the other one except it was blue and its sleeves were not belled like the other.

"What's your story? " she said looking into the mirror.

"Who are you truly? look at me I look so familiar, but I don't know my own face" She left the bathroom looking at Cole who had already gotten out of bed and change his cloths.

She look at him a feeling came over her, A sense of longing of belonging. ( Why do I trust him, I feel like he will protect me ) Suddenly a faded memory came back to her. She was looking up at a shadow Who was hugging her.

"Don't worry little one you'll find the person just for you some day, just like in the story."

She tried to focus on the memory more but nothing came from it.

"Are you ok Cathie." His voice was southing to her a sense of calm washed over her. Cathie didn't want him to worry about her.

"Yes I'm fine just hungry. "

"I Think one of the Servant perscoms is cocking we should get down stairs and let you eat."

She followed him down to the kitchen the slight sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon filled the air. Cathie looked in the kitchen it was Lillie she was cock some pancakes.

"Master Cole the ladies meal will be ready in a couple minutes please be seated."

"please call me Cathie"

"Yes lady Cathie"

"Before you try correcting her again give up I have been trying to get them to call me just Cole but they wont. It was how there programmed if makes them happy I don't really care I was asked to take care of them."

She sat at the table Cole sat across from her. The perscom sat a plat of pancakes on the table with some eggs. She put glass in front of her. Went to the fridge for some milk and pored it into her glass.

"Thank you Lillie" She smiled and left them alone.

"aren't you hungry Cole?"

"Perscoms don't need to eat, I'm fine please in joy your break feast"

She as she ate she began to wonder. "What happened to Zackary? I remember you saying his name a couple of times."

" He got vary sick suddenly and his body gave up on him." A sad look came across his face.

"I'm sorry for asking if it hurts to talk about him then I will not ask any more."

"Its ok when his parents died in a plan crash he was working on me when he finished he called me his only family and became abscessed about upgrading me. When he was twenty he said that I was t watch over the other perscoms here."

The rest of the meal she ate quietly deciding not to dig into it. Cathie felt bad that she brought up painful memory's.

"That was good, should we go to

Minoru's."

"If you feel up to it."

"I wont to find out about my past."

They walk to the front door She put on the perscom ears to disguise herself because when she put them on she looked remarkable like a perscom.

(I still don't understand why perscoms are looked down on. They aren't so different from people. There are just things they cant do the same as humans.)

Some thing inside her told her that they were the same. As she wrapped her arm around his she began to blush

(Why do I feel this way about some one I just meet. I want to be by his side.)

She looked up at his face will they were walking he to was blushing. She began to wonder about what he thought of her. After a wile of walking by his side. He stopped.

" this should be the place. "

They stopped in front of a big gate. Cole pushed the button on a speaker.

"Kokubunji residents who is this."

" This is Cole I was told to stop by, Shinbo told me you may be able to help."

"Please enter "

The doors opened And she followed Cole to the door of a big House. When the door was opened. They were greeted by female perscoms dressed in some what skimpy clothing. They both removed there shoes.

"Welcome, were is the girl your talking about."

"That's me Mr. Minoru" She said removing her perscom ears as the door behind her closed.

"Please call me Minoru, This is my girlfriend Yuzuki " this man looked to be around Coles physical age. The girl that was be hind him looked to be around the same age, but she could tell some how.

"She's a perscom." Cathie said looking knowingly at the woman. The statement she made was not in shock but.

"Are you share Cathie she looks like a person to me."

"The young lady is right I am not a person but a perscom."

"And your that close with each other?" Cole ask shock in his voice.

"Is there any thing wrong with a person to be with a perscom?" Cathie asked

"Some people don't except that but one of my friends married his perscom because she was a chobits, but then I realized that Yuzuki returned my loved."

"That's it for the questions please follow me to my study." They walked up the stars. Entering what looked like a room filled with books and manuals.

Minoru sat be hind his computer. "First thing lets do a search for your name."

"I Think my name is Cathie Rignta but I am not sheer"

"Lets start by searching schools and air ports."

Search complete three hits from schools fore hits from air ports .

"Show hits from air ports, nope none of them fit your description."

"Show hits from Local schools"

"Lets see one is male, ones currently in Fifth grade. Here we go this ones promising."

"just graduated from high school. Pulling up pictures. Yep this is you come take a look."

Looking at the picture on the screen she saw her self accepting a diploma. She shock her head conforming it was her.

"pulling up school records, lets see. Mother isn't listed but your fathers name is Hanson Rignta."

"I have seen that name some were before."

"Minoru It was related to the information on Chii."

"Are you sheer that's right Yuzuki"

" I'm not sheer case most the data is not held in my memory but I am sheer that it has something to do with her."

" What's wrong Minoru "Cole asked concerned.

"Nothing its just the only person who might have your information, might not wont to talk."

"Please can you let me ask her some questions I wont to find out about my past." She said wanting with all her hart to find the truth.

"one moment let me call Hideki Motosuwa he lives there with her."

"Yuzuki connected to phone"

"Yes ... "_Hello this is Chii Hideki's not in right now."_

"Chii this is Minoru is you mother there."

"_Chii's mother is not here she said shell be back in three days_"

"Thanks Chii tell her to be expecting two guest and two have you and Hideki great them."

"_Chii under stand have a nice day Minoru."_

"Disconnected. Chii has grow so much I am surprised he left her alone though."

"Its probably not for long though"

"Cole ill send you instruction on how to get two there house, and ill have Shinbo look into the school."

Cathie walk over to Cole " Thank you for your help, Minoru."

"I am sorry i wasn't able to help, Yuzuki i wont to talk to Cole alone will you keep Cathie companies."

"Ah yes Minoru, will you come with me."

"Yah shear i don't mind."

She followed Yuzuki out of the study leaving. Cole and Minoru to talk.

"Would you like some tea or anything else to drink."

"No thank you, if i may ask how long have you and Minoru have been boy friend and girlfriend. "

"We have been boy friend and girlfriend for fore yeas now, Dose it shock you that i am a perscom."

"Even though i know your perscom just by looking at you I still don't see the problem with it."

Yuzuki smiled at her. " Do you love Minoru?"

"Yes i can say that i do, ever sense that day i have realized i love him, he is the one for me."

(When they find one for them give them the gift) A voice said in her head she began to lose her self she could see a complex series of numbers rolling through her head. Calling her to Yuzuki telling her to...

"Cathie lets go home its getting late."

Coles voice snapped her to every thing that just happened was town away from her there was nothing she could do to hold on to the numbers and signs,

"Yes Cole and Yuzuki i am sorry i was unable to finish"

"Finish what?"

"I don't know but have a nice day"

She walked up to Cole and placed her arm around his. That made the memory of sadness dissipated into the back of her mind

They left for home.

"What were you too talking about Yuzuki"

"She just asked me if i love you, after i said you the one for me she started to zone out, just about time i was going to ask her what's wrong Cole snapped her out."

"What were you talking to Cole about."

" I just ask him some questions pertaining to how he was built , it seams that he was built by great perscom builder i think he has the one for me program in him."

"That's good to here, do you think she's the one."

" I am sheer he will find out soon"

**I would like to thank you for reading my fan fiction. Please read and review.**


	4. Triecare spa prt1 ch4

I do not own Chobits or perscoms all I own is the story line and my Maine characters

Please enjoy there may be spelling a grammar errors my computer missed 

Chapter 4 Outing to a spa

She woke up with Cole lying next to her she had grown so use to having him next to her.

(He looks so handsome when he sleeps) she blushes at that though they both slept in there nigh close. She opened his eyes the deep brown eyes. She got up out of bed moving towards the shower and bath. One of maids was already drawing a bath Lilieth.

"Good morning lady Regatta, your bath is prepared for you today I hope it is to your likening"

(That was some thing she would never get used to)

"How is your arm functioning?"

"It's at 100 you skills are quit well have you had any training."

As she removed her, close and hand them to Lilieth.

"I don't know it was more like I just knew what to do, would you mind joining me for my bath"

The maid slightly blushed or was it just the way the light reflected off her perfect skin (some things different about her) the maid fold her cloths neatly on the chair in the room. Removing her own cloths to join Cathie

"If that is what you wish" Cathie climbed into the bath the warmth moving through her relaxing all her muscles, She barely noticed the perscom climb in behind her. Lilieth began cowming through her hair

"Lilieth how long have you served this house hold"

"25 years master Zackary found me in a trash faculty and worked on me till I was operational again I know not what I did before that my model was original of a different type but master Zackary worked in the perscom biasness so he over haled me, in the process creating a new model with limitless upgrading and transferring and upgrading possibly but sense masters death. I have always bean a Lilieth model'"

She paused to let Cathie process all the info Lilieth fed her.

" the same goes for all the maids in the house hold we were once an older model that had been dub useless some of us still remember what our life was before we reworked by Zackary, except Cole he was the only original the master created and keep the specs to him self"

"So you must of cared allot for Zackary"

"Of courses he was our master, and he maid all us feel useful again"

"So do enjoy working for Cole"

"Of course we all are great full that Master Cole is taking care of us, we all help master Zackary build Cole watching both him and master grows up."

"Grow up how is that possible for a perscom"

Her conversation halted along with Lilieths cowming.

"I have some work to attend to in my study some things require my attention you may bring Cathie there when your finished" he sounded a bit unnerved

"Yes master Cole"

"Your hair is finished lady Regatta, let's get out of the bath and dry off"

They left the bath. And dried off, Lilieth continuing the story

"Master Zackary was a prodigy when it came to perscoms but he was a lonely boy who craved a brother he pored all his knowledge into making Cole even hacking into some government files to find the programs and specs he needed. This is when master Zackarys body began to become weaker and he grew ill quit often. But still every year after his birthday he would work on Cole extending his height to match the growth of his own with a few artistic flares of his own."

She had already finished dressing as the perscom fished the story and so had Lilieth.

"Shall we join Master Cole?"

to Cole

He sat behind the computer in video chat with the other owners of the perscom business,

"The government has bean breathing down our neck Cole you're telling me, That Zackary couldn't find a way to Immunize perscoms from this rough program"

"Well seeing as though I may be effect by this program my self it is still a mystery to me why none of the perscoms in my house are being affect, it my be that the perscom its self can chose to be affected by this program"

"That would explain some of are test cases on the same mollies but under different situation."

"I am not shear we should even try to mess with the program any of my attempts to access it are met with a assaults that it adapt to any assault and I was just trying to scan it, simple tell them the program can never truly be removed from the internet, and it will simple adapt and find a new host if we simple build a different type of perscom, Anything short of crashing internet all over the internet and scarping every computer in the world. Then start fresh from the Stone Age"

They paused at the though of that

"I suggest we let the program runs its course"

"We do agree with you on the point that there is no turning point, we know the model that spread this through the inter net"

"Our attempts to track it have bean bounce of meat with burnt out computers"

"I'll tell you one thing Cole watch your back the movement knows that you are affected by this program, how every all the advice you gave us has proven a step in the right duration even though some of the lesser countries have not and met with drastic results"

……. [End of line

(Drastic how drastic)

Search perscom related news in some of the other countries

The door open he shut down his pop up screen as Cathie walked into his study were he spent most his time before she came into his strange life. He smiled as she walk in warring jeans and a simple tea shirt.

"Seams I just felt like dressing down today to the frustration of Lilieth"

"yah some times I think she was a costume designer in the past always making me try on different things, I humor her though when me and master were young she always played dress up with us " he let a slight sigh she has not had the opportunity to do so Intel you came here"

"Maybe you should rent her out to wardrobe of an actor or something she said half joking of courses you make shear they treat her right wile she works there"

(Why hadn't he thought of that)"that's a good idea ill see if I can set it up'

his eyes flash as he marked on board for knead specialist add to it an iron clad contract that would subvert any one who tried to mistreat her of course she would still be working for him., and if she disagreed with it he could null the contract at any time.

A perscom walked in "Sony what do you need" he said in a kind voice

"Master Cole this letter is addressed to you" she handed him the letter

Opening quickly reading it then he smiled then read out load

"Dear Cole that you are perscom how owns a great deal of property and business conations we invite you to the first of its kind Perscom and human spa were all though who are there own master are welcome to join in our treatments for both perscom and humans ."

Ps this invitation is good for you and a second party of your chose should you wishing to bring one of your perscoms or a human they are also welcome. Any7 additional parties must be paid for on entrance"

Cathie s eyes light up perhaps" that sounds like a nice offer who else you would wish to bring"

Minoru if he has not to busy or anything

"Yes perhaps me and Yuzaki can finish were we left off" she seemed to look of into nothingness as he contacted Minoru

(Kokubunji residence how may I help you Cole) Yuzaki voice said to him in his head

(Could you connect me to Minoru?)

"Minoru specking"

(I was wondering if you care to join us in a spa adventure at Triecare)

"Isn't that the perscom human spa that I heard sent to all the perscoms who have no owner and have inheritances passed on to them"

(You are correct)

"Do you think that Chii and Hideki could tag along I think they would enjoy it most"

(Yah tell the there welcome and we got them covered)

"We will join you then Yuziky could use a thorough defamation and the gear I hear there is built to do it better than any programs I have"

(Fine ill set up the invites and send them to chii it will be list as a prize they won he strikes me as one who wouldn't accept a hand out of such high standings)

Minoru let out laugh "how do you know that "

(I picked it up from his perscom when I talked to her in privet about something I had to ask her)

"Ok see you at Triecare"

Chapter 4.5 Triecare nightmare dream or all the above

Minoru dropped by and picked them up in his own private buss Chii and Hideki were not with them at this time and two new faces were on the buss. Minoru stands up greeting them as they enter

"Hello Cole the two in the back are Hiroyasu and Yumi Ueda there celebrating there second year of Marge"

"Shindo and Shimizu decided to watch over there one year old daughter wile they take this trip, and Chii and Hideki are heading there in there own car"

The man stood up he appeared to be in his thirties but gave off an aura of a slightly older man

"Greetings Cole I heard a lot from Minoru, it's rare that you see perscom couples"

"Sorry for the miss understanding Cole and Cathie but I thought it best to tell him nothing about her. She's not a perscom" Minoru apologized

"Don't be worried Cathie the widows on this buss are one way" Cathie remove her perscom ears and both of them let out a slight gasp

"Why if you didn't take off toughs ear I would swear you were a perscom" Cole sat down on the buss as Minoru explained there situation Cole sat behind Minoru and next to Hiroyasu.

In addition, Cathie moved back talking to Yumi as they drive through the countryside.

Yumi and Cathie

"How long have you known Hiroyasu before you were married to him?"

"About 5 years, I don't regret my chose"

She looked at Cole for a little wile a smile slightly on her face.

"You like him don't you," Yumi said recognizing the look on her face

"I don't know is that even possible that he shares the same feelings?"

"I wondered the same thing when I married Hiroyasu, you see he was married to a perscom before me but sense meeting chii" she paused and sighed

"I learn to understand that they were like humans, some can feel and in turn be hurt"

"He seams to have feelings for as fare as I can see, but I am new to trying to detect emotions from perscoms"

"That's just… I do not know any more so many new things I learned with my time with him. I am not really shear how I really feel"

"Just give it time. Well it looks like we are here"

Minoru and Yuzuki were the first to get out of the buss Cathie got up for her seat grabbing Coles arm and yanking him from his set

"I don't think we have to worry about my diseases here"

Yumi stood by her husband

"Well what you think of Cole"

"He seams to be generally worried about Cathie from what I can tell but he got a phone call that seam to distress him a little'

"Yah he did seam a little uncomfortable when Cathie grabbed him, would of never thought it possible perscom with emotions if it wasn't for chii I think this world would be a sadder place"


End file.
